Cahstahs
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: (Game Idea Thingy) An ancient creature, known as The Soul Eater, was frozen by the Snow Queen in 1845. But both have been defrosted in 2014/15, and now Elsa Arendelle and Jaina Rhile must defeat The Soul Eater once and for all.


**G'day Casters, I am back with a new FanFiction to replace DCP. I know, I am yet to upload the actual final chapter, TARDIS 3. Unfortunately, I may or may not have put myself in a bit of a hard place with that so it might be a while before that comes out. Anyway, this story is my attempt at making the storyline of a game idea I've got. And while I doubt I'll get into creating games any time soon, I can still write the story here. If this ever does become a game, please note that not everything would stay the same. Different names for characters and locations, maybe even different story and most likely a different title. But this is my attempt at making it to begin with. The game design I imagine for this is sort of like a GTA styled free roaming sandbox game. The story might also seem more like a script than a normal story, but I feel like it's the best way for this. Let's see how this goes. The chapters will be the missions, probably multiple missions per chapters though. **_**Italics**_** signal cut scenes.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Mission 1: Introduction**_

_A night sky can be seen. Camera pans down, bringing a castle and town into view. The Kingdom of Arendelle, 1845. A girl runs through the forest, away from the kingdom. She wears the Arendelle Royal Symbol on her purple-red cloak. She finds herself at an ice palace. She enters. A roar is heard, and a giant creature smashes through the front door of the palace. It is about to attack the girl, when it gets hit by a blast of ice. The ice had come from another girl who was wearing an icy blue dress. The creature falls away into a deep chasm. The girl in blue rushes down to the girl in the cloak, who is kneeling on the floor. _"Anna, Anna stay with me." _The girl in the cloak, Anna, falls to the floor. _"Anna, no! Don't do this to me!" _The girl in the icy dress tries to keep Anna awake. _"Elsa. Protect, Arendelle." _Elsa starts to cry as Anna loses her life. Anna breathes her last breath, and Elsa hugs her little sister. She starts to get angry. The walls of the palace turn from red to amber, indicating the Snow Queen's rage. She bursts out the door, summoning a creature made from snow and ice. This creature forms into a dragon. She gets on its back._

**Player 1: Elsa**

**Player 2: Elsa's Ice Creature**

Player 2 takes off and flies towards Arendelle with Player 1 on their back. More creatures, much like the first one that killed Anna, come into view and start attacking the pair. Player 2 and Player 1 both start blasting through the waves of enemies with ice. They soon reach Arendelle.

_The two land in Arendelle, and Elsa changes the dragon into a creature resembling Marshmallow, from when she first revealed her powers to the world. As they sneak towards the castle, they are being watched._ _The two almost reach the bridge into the castle, when a dark figure appears in front of them. A name is displayed, The Soul Eater. __**Elsa: **_"You killed my sister, and now I'm going to kill you."

**Mission Ending 1:**

The fight begins almost as soon as the players gain control back. Player 1 blasts ice at The Soul Eater quickly. Player 2 does the same. The Soul Eater's health gets low after a couple of minutes of fighting, with Player 1 dealing the final shot.

_The Soul Eater grabs Elsa by the neck, and destroys her companion. __**Elsa:**_ "You will not take Arendelle. And you won't eat my soul. If I die, you die too." _An icy wind picks up around the two, before engulfing them both. The snow clears to reveal Elsa and The Soul Eater both frozen in ice. _

**Mission Ending 2:**

The fight begins almost as soon as the players gain control back. Player 1 and Player 2 both blast The Soul Eater. The Soul Eater's health gets low after a couple of minutes of fighting, with Player 2 dealing the final shot.

_The Soul Eater grabs Elsa's Ice Creature by the neck, and sends Elsa flying into a window. The Soul Eater opens his mouth and starts to try to eat whatever soul the Ice Creature might have. But by doing this, it was effecting Elsa. __**Elsa:**_"I will not let you take Arendelle. If I die, you die too." _An icy wind picks up around the three as Elsa jumps out of the window. An explosion of ice happens, and the ice creature blows up. The result is a large ice cube with Elsa and The Soul Eater frozen inside. The cube had also been sent flying into the water._

_An animated introduction plays, revealing the name at the end. Cahstahs._

_Mission Complete!_

_**Mission 2 from Ending 1: An Old Monster**_

_A city with beautiful beaches appears. Caloundra, 2015. Two teens are playing on one of the beaches. The boy goes into the water, while the girl watches on. _"Careful James, those waves look a bit rough."_ James turns around to say something, but gets covered by a wave. He comes back to the surface, spitting out water. The girl laughs. _"Oh, yeah, it's so funny when I almost drown from a fucking wave! Shut up Jaina, you- Oh shit that was cold. What the hell was that?"_ James looks under the water to find a big block of ice in the sand. __**James: **_"Yo Jaina, come check this out. It's a block of ice in the middle of bloody summer." _Jaina braves the huge waves and swims to her friend. She spots the ice down below the water. __**Jaina:**_ "How the hell is it frozen in summer?"_ They both look at it, confused. They pull it into shallow water with a bit of struggle. Once they get it out of the water, they see that it's not empty. It looks like half the block was broken off, with a hole large enough to fit an arm leading into the block to a neck. That neck is connected to a girl with light blonde hair and an icy blue dress. __**Jaina:**_ "Oh shit! It's a person! I wonder if she's alive."_**James:**_ "Maybe, should we try to unfreeze her?" _**Jaina:**_ "It's surviving this forty fucking two degrees temperatures, I don't think it'll melt that easy."_**James:**_ "Let's get this thing home, it oughta melt in the shed."_ And so they put the ice cube in the back of James' ute and started driving. _

_They got to Jaina's house and parked in the shed. The temperature outside was 42 degrees Celsius. Inside the shed, it was 50 degrees Celsius. Almost too hot for human life to survive. (For you Americans, 100 Degrees Celsius is boiling point.) Roughly ten minutes later, the ice was almost gone. The girl smashed through the ice when it got thin enough. The temperature immediately plummeted from 50 to -10. __**James:**_ "Oh shit that's cold. Why did that just happen?"_ The girl looked to the voice and saw the two teens. She made ice spikes that pinned the two against a wall. __**Jaina:**_ "For fucks sake James, you had to let her know we were here." _The girl walked up to them. __**Girl:**_"Where am I? Who are you? Where is The Soul Eater?"_ Jaina and James looked at each other, confused. __**Jaina:**_ "We have no idea who 'The Soul Eater' is, but you were the only one in that block of ice. As for where you are and who are we, you are in Glasshouse Mountains, Queensland, Australia. My name is Jaina Rhile, and this arsehole's name is James Tarn." _James looked at Jaina, but didn't say anything. __**Girl:**_ "I have no idea what an arsehole is, but I don't care. How do I get back to Arendelle?" _The two teens couldn't help but laugh. __**James:**_ "I'm sorry I've never actually heard of a place called Arendelle. And who the hell even are you anyway?"_ The girl hesitated. __**Girl:**_ "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." _The two teens stopped laughing and looked at each other again, before Elsa knocked them both out by hitting them on the head with ice. The screen goes black._

**Player 1: Jaina**

**Player 2: James**

The screen comes out of black, and the two wake up, now controlled by players. **James:** "What the hell was that?" The two rub their heads. **Jaina:** "I don't know honestly, but so called _Queen Elsa of Arendelle_ is gone." **James:** "Well we better fucking find her before she turns the hottest month of the year into the coldest month in Australian history. And I don't feel like doing that to February." They left the shed and found snow outside. It looked like an English Winter, instead of an Australian Summer. They walked through the town until they found Elsa. **Jaina:** "Queen Elsa, please, you won't find any Soul Eaters here. Just calm down, and return the summer." Elsa aimed her hand at them, but didn't shoot. **Elsa: **"Stay away!" They walked closer.

_As they got near, a dark figure appeared and grabbed James, making everyone else fall down. The figure opened his mouth and started to suck James' soul out of him like a Dementor from Harry Potter. Jaina recovers first, and rushes over. She plows into the figure, making him fall over. James' body fell to the ground, limp. The Soul Eater recovered quickly and grabbed Jaina. He started sucking her soul out. Elsa shot a blast of ice at The Soul Eater. Jaina's body fell. The Soul Eater disappeared. Elsa rushed over to Jaina and James. Jaina groaned. __**Elsa:**_"Jaina! I got him before he fully ate your soul." _Jaina looked at James. __**Jaina:**_ "I was too late though." _Jaina doubled over. __**Elsa:**_ "Jaina! Are you okay?" _**James (Only Jaina can hear him):**_ "Jaina, I'm okay. You got him before he could fully devour my soul. But he did take it out of my body. Only you can hear me right now, because he still damaged your soul even though Elsa saved you. You have access to the spirit world, and can summon spirits in much the same way that Elsa can summon snow and ice. You can also communicate with us. The only way to free me, and stop The Soul Eater from eating more people, is to defeat him. I have faith in you. Now go." _Jaina got up. __**Jaina:**_ "We need to defeat The Soul Eater."_ Elsa looked at her. __**Elsa:**_ "But how are you going to do that?" _**Jaina**__:_"By using my spirit powers." _She sent off a spark of fog which smashed a pot._

_Mission Complete!_

_**Mission 2 from Ending 2: An Old Monster**_

(This ending is the original one that I thought up ages ago except with different characters. Duh.)

_The inside of a house appears, Glasshouse Mountains, 2015. Two teens can be seen arguing, while a young adult with light blonde hair in an ice blue tee-shirt and a pair of denim jeans watches on. __**Girl:**_ "Why the fuck did you do that James? Why?" _James gives up. __**James:**_ "Because I love you, Jaina." _Silence. Jaina looks at James. Before anyone could say anything though, a dark figure appeared. He grabbed James, knocking everyone else over. He opened his mouth and started sucking James' soul out of his body. Jaina was the first to recover. She plowed into the figure, making him fall back and drop James' limp corpse. The figure recovered quickly and grabbed Jaina. He started sucking her soul out. The other girl recovered and sent some kind of blast at the figure. He dropped Jaina and vanished. The girl rushed over to the two teens. Jaina groaned. __**Girl:**_ "Jaina! I managed to get him before he got you. Are you okay?" _**Jaina:**_ "I feel sorta weird, but yeah." *she looks at James* "But I was too late. I shouldn't have argued with him. It wasn't his fault. And, to be truthful Elsa, I love him too." _Jaina started to cry. Elsa hugged her. Then, Jaina doubled over. __**James (Only Jaina can hear him): **_"Jaina, I'm okay. You got him before he could fully devour my soul. But he did take it out of my body. Only you can hear me right now, because he still damaged your soul even though Elsa saved you. You have access to the spirit world, and can summon spirits and use them to fight. You can also communicate with us. The only way to free me, and stop The Soul Eater from eating more people, is to defeat him. I have faith in you. Now go." _Jaina stood up. __**Jaina:**_ "We need to defeat The Soul Eater." _**Elsa:**_ "How? We're just ordinary girls, how are we supposed to defeat someone with a name like that?" _Jaina looked at Elsa. __**Jaina:**_ "Elsa. You got him before he ate me. How?" _Elsa looked down. __**Elsa:**_ "There is something I haven't told you. Or anyone for that matter." _Jaina kept looking at her._

_Elsa's Flashback (First Person):_

_**2014:**__ I felt the ice melt, and I managed to break my way out of it. I looked around the strange room. It was white, and had a lot of light. There were weird things all over the room. There were also people in white outfits. They were looking at me. I got off the bed thing I was on. One of the people in white tried to stop me, but I blasted him away with my ice. Everyone backed away. Some more people came in through a door, holding weird things which looked like they might be weapons. They aimed the weird weapons at me. _

**Player 1: Elsa**

**Player 2: Elsa**

**(Both separate, but show up as ghost-like figures on each other's screens and are both taking out the guards as if they were two different people in the same game. Not ghost thingys)**

"Put your hands behind your head and get on your knees!" said one of them. I blasted one of them with ice. The others started using their weapons. They made really loud noises. I created a shield of ice, but had to keep reinforcing it because whatever the weapons were shooting, it was destroying my ice. I sent more ice blasts at the people, until they had no weapons left. I got rid of my shield. "Now, tell me where The Soul Eater is, or I will freeze this place and everyone in it," I said. I didn't want to, but they didn't know that.

_I felt something on my back. Before I could react, I was paralysed. "What is your name?" asked someone I couldn't see. I wasn't going to tell them, until one of them held one of the weird weapons to my head. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," I said. "Why can you control ice and snow?" asked the voice. "I don't know, I was born with the power," I said. "What year were you born?" "1819," I answered. Everyone paused. "So you are almost 200 years old? It's 2014," they said. I was in shock. _'2014? I've been frozen for that long? It was 1845 when I froze myself and The Soul Eater!'_ A while later, the voice came back. "Okay. We have decided to teach you some things about the modern world and let you go, but you have to not let anyone know about your powers or your previous life in the 19th century," he said. I nodded. I could do that much. "The paralysis should wear off soon, don't worry," I sighed in relief._

**4 months later: **I woke up, excited. Today I was getting out of this place. I had learnt a lot about the modern world, and I wanted to see it for myself. I walked down the corridor towards where my supervisor was. "Ah, Elsa. Bad news. There have been reports of deaths around the place. We are going to have to keep you here until it clears up out there," he said as I entered. But I was not going to stay here. "No. I am not staying here any longer," I said. I turned around and punched a guy who was about to use the paralysis device on me. I had learnt self-defence because I wasn't going to be allowed to use my powers. And I knew the guy would be there from it happening way too often. My supervisor rushed at me. I blasted him with ice. I ran towards where I knew the exit was, battling guards all the way down from the 24th floor to the ground floor. It took me a few minutes, but I finally came to the exit. It was closed, and had guards. I blasted the guards before they could shoot me with their guns, and then smashed the doors open with another blast of ice. I heard voices behind me and ran outside. I then froze the door and windows, ensuring they would not be able to get out any time soon, also giving me enough time to get away. I ran down busy streets, seeing cars and trucks all over. I was still wearing my ice gown because I hadn't wanted to change in the lab. But I had to change now. I found what I had been taught was a clothes store and went inside. They had also given me a thing called a credit card and taught me about how modern money works, because it was a little different to back in Arendelle. I found a nice ice blue tee-shirt and a pair of denim jeans, and also some socks and nice looking sneakers. (Clothing is player's choice, and will be added to their wardrobe for when they can change their outfits later. This is just the outfit Elsa has outside the flashback)

_I bought them and went to a bathroom, got changed, and got onto my next mission. Trying to find a place to stay. That's when I accidently ran into a girl who looked about 17. "Sorry, that was my fault. I wasn't paying attention," I quickly apologised. "That's okay. Hey, you're not from around here, are you?" she asked. I shook my head. "And I don't have anywhere to stay either," I said. She thought for a second. "You can come live with me until we find a place for you," she said. "Really?" I asked. She nodded. "Thank you so much," I said. She just smiled. "Not a problem. Anyway, what's your name? I'm Jaina, Jaina Rhile, and this dickhead is James Tarn," she said, pointing to her friend. "I'm Qu- Elsa. Elsa Arendelle," I said, almost saying Queen Elsa of Arendelle. _

_End of Elsa's flashback:_

_Jaina listened to Elsa's story. When she was done, she spoke up. __**Jaina:**_ "So that day we found you. You had basically just broken out of prison. And you're actually a Queen from the 19th century? With ice powers? That's fucking awesome Els!" _Elsa laughed. __**Elsa:**_ "Yeah. Thanks. But anyway, how are you going to defeat The Soul Eater?" _Jaina thought for a second. __**Jaina:**_ "My soul was damaged. Now I have spirit powers." _She sent a blast of fog out of her hand, and smashed an indoor pot. Luckily, it didn't have any plants in it. _

_Mission Complete_

**I hope you enjoyed that! I can't completely say this is replacing Dragoncast Productions because this is a completely different style, but still. Tell me what you think about this style of writing! And tell me, if this was a game (A little bit more refined, probably not as long cut scenes and more gameplay), would you play it? Keep in mind that after the first three or four missions it would let you do free roam like Grand Theft Auto, Saints Row, Just Cause, etc. Oh and if in Single player, let's say you can just chose whether you want to play as P1's character or P2's.**

**-Minecast Chris**

**©Minecast Productions 2015**

**(DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the **_**Frozen**_** assets used in this story, they all belong to **_**Disney Animation Studios**_**. I do however, own my OCs, and the idea and name of **_**Cahstahs**_**.)**


End file.
